I will never let you go
by Crazy-Blondie-Sparrow
Summary: After spending their childhood together, Jace and Clary have to let go of each other when Jace is accepted in a music school in London. However, two years after being separated by an ocean with letters for only form of communication, how will they find their old friendship again when they don't see each other as they used to and Clary found a new friend in Simon. AU. Clace.
1. Never alone

_After spending their childhood together, Jace and Clary have to let go of each other when Jace is accepted in a music school in London. However, two years after being separated by an ocean with letters for only form of communication, how will they find their old friendship again when they don't see each other as they used to and Clary found a new friend in Simon.  
***************************************************************************_

_Hey guys :)_

_So yeah this is our second fanfiction and we really hope you're going to like it!_

_This time as you can see it's a Jace/Clary fanfiction just because they're the best :)_

_Tell us what you think?_

_Is it good? Horrible? Should we keep going?_

_Review!_

_Jace : 6_

_Clary : 5_

Jonathan : 7

_Alec : 7_

_Isabelle : 5_

_Of course they get older in every chapter, at the beginng anyway._

_Enjoy :)_

_Characters are very OOC since we're not Cassie Clare and we need them to be sometimes for the story._

**Disclaimer: We don't own TMI.**

_**Clace**_

_**Jace's POV **_:

She was there. At the same place she always was, with her legs under her on the chair and her head bent over a little sketchbook she had with her everywhere she went. Her red hair was like a curtain around her, hiding her face. She was drawing, as far as Jace could tell from the swing he was sitting on at the other end of the schoolyard, with pastels.

The teacher said she had moved from somewhere in California but all that Jace remembered was that it was far away. And ever since she joined this particular school, every playtime, she sat there, drawing alone, like lost in her world. He didn't even know her name.

Nobody talked to her, but then, Jace thought, she never tried to talk to them either.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something tugging at his T-shirt. He looked down to see his little sister, who was saying something to him.

"What?", he said.

Isabelle sighed and shook her head dramatically, as if he had missed the most important sentence of the universe, before raising her gaze to his.

"Jace!,"she whined "you promised Alec and I that you would play with us today, and not just stay on the stupid swing!"

"Did I?", asked Jace innocently.

At that Isabelle crossed her arms and glared at him, but he was too busy letting his gaze wander around the playgroung to really care.

He had been adopted by the Lightwoods, right after he was born and even if he loved his family, after all it was the only one he ever knew, a lot of the time, he'd rather be in his room, on his own, than outside playing with his siblings. He had never really felt alone, he just liked the peace and quiet it gave.

He was only half aware of Isabelle leaving angrily when his eyes fell on the redheaded girl once more. She hadn't moved, he realized, not that he had expected she would.

He was still looking at her, when, as if sensing someone was looking at her, she raised her head, and her green eyes searched the crowd of little kids running around, and when they rested on him, he froze. Their gazes met and they stayed there looking at each other, until she lowered her head, her cheeks tinged with red, and started drawing again.

Jace fought against the urge to just go over there and introduce himself. Instead, he balanced his legs, making the swing go higher and higher, but keeping his eyes on her, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he looked away.

_**Clary's POV**_ :

He's looking at me again, Clary thought as she looked at her drawing again. She was sure she was as red as she could get.

He was pretty, even if his eyes were kind of intimidating. She shook her head, wondering why he kept looking at her but forgot about it quickly when she picked up the blue pastel, and finished colouring the sky.

Once it was done she raised it and stared at it, proud of her work. Jonathan will like it, she was sure of it. She had roughly drawn the tree they used to hide in once when it was late and Clary had to go back to their mother's house. After that first time, her brother and her had used this place as their special hide out, where they would go everytime they wanted to stay together. Their father had changed it into a tree house, with a little ladder made of rope so they could go up. Ever since their parents had stopped living together before she was even born(they said it was called divorce, but that sounded too complicated), they always tried to do nice things for them. It was great! Once she remembered, they had stolen snacks in the kitchen and had stayed in the tree house all day, talking and laughing. But even then, lying together on the ground of the tree house, they had missed each other, knowing that she was leaving for the other side of the country where they won't be able to see each other.

Clary sighed and put her drawing back on the table. She really missed him. And her father too. Even if Luke was the best stepdad in the entire world, she still missed him.

She watched her drawing one more time and gasped. There was a white patch in the left corner of her drawing! Angry with herself to have forgotten that, she quickly picked up a yellow pastel and drew a sun. There, now it was perfect.

Those pastels were amazing! There were in a pretty wooden box, with flowers painted everywhere. It really was a great gift. Jonathan had given it to her when she left for New York. He had said that since she didn't know how to write very well yet at least she would be able to send him drawings. That way they would always be together. Always. Clary had cried more than ever that day even if he didn't want her to. He always said that he hated to hear her cry. Once he said that if someone made her cry, he would run across the whole country to save her. And he would take her in his arms until she stopped crying. Jonathan always hated hugs. The only one he ever hugged was Clary. Oh and their mom sometimes too...

Looking down, Clary realized that she couldn't see her drawing clearly anymore. The sunlight was hidden by a shadow. She raised her head and saw a boy behing her. What was his name? Oh right, Tyler or something like that. He was smiling down at her but Clary didn't like that smile one bit. He looked mean, she thought. Clary could also see three other kids behind him. She frowned and Tyler began to speak:

"Why are you always on you own? Don't you want to come with us and...play a little?"

The others laughed. She didn't like the way he said that. She didn't like them either.

Every time she saw them either in class or in the playgroung they were always being mean with the other kids, and pushing them around. Even though she didn't want to admit it, since the first time she saw them she had had a feeling that sometimes soon it would be her turn. Seemed like she had been right.

"I'm good on my own, so go somewhere else!", she said, without even looking at him.

"What did you just say?", he asked in an angry voice.

As if he hadn't heard, she thought, and was going to say so when the other meanies moved and went in front of her.

Not good Clary, she thought to herself, they have you surrounded.

"I said...", she started, but stopped when Tyler grabbed her drawing, looked at it and with a evil smile ripped it in half.

"NO!", she screamed and threw herself at him. What she hadn't thought about was his stupid friends, who grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

"Do you seriously think you're stronger than us?", said Tyler joined by his friends were laughing at her.

She felt her eyes water and was seriously thinking about running when she heard a voice, coming from behind Tyler.

"Maybe she isn't, but I'm sure I am."

Startled, Tyler turned around, followed the others.

Standing there, was the golden eyes boy who was always looking at her, his eyes angry as he looked down at the other boys.

"What? Mind your own business!"

But Clary could hear the slight waver in his voice. AH! He wasn't so sure of himself now.

However he took a step toward the Golden boy. The others less reckless, moved back a little. Clary stood up, took her box full of pastels in her arms as if to protect them, or protect herself she didn't really know. The two boys were glaring at each other when Tyler spoke:

"And she never asked for your help anyway. She doesn't care. Everything's fine right?", he said turning toward Clary. There was so much anger in his eyes that, almost against her will, she hid behind the golden boy.

_**Jace's POV **_:

When Jace had seen Tyler getting closer to the little redhead he had felt angrier than he ever had. He was used to seing Tyler bothering other kids and he hated that, but when he had talked to Alec about it, he had said that he should stay out of it and that the teachers would take care of it. But after witnessing Tyler ripping the little girls's drawing in half and then throwing her on the ground, he couldn't help it. Close enough he could see that she had begun crying.

Now they were all facing him and he wasn't scared. He never was. However when Tyler said that she didn't care wether he helped her or not he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. But then he felt her behind him and felt stronger. He smiled at Tyler and said:

"Well...That answers your question doesn't it?"

Tyler didn't like that. At all. He pulled his hands into fists at his sides and stepped towards me again. I could feel the little girl's hands pulling at my shirt.

He looked back at her, her green eyes staring at him, wide with fear and tears but also, Jace realized, with anger.

However, Tyler took the opportunity and pushed him. But Jace was stronger and when he pushed back, Tyler fell on the ground. They didn't stop there and soon they were wrestling on the ground, pushing and pushing. It would have kept going on and on, had the teachers not arrived. Jace felt two hands griped his waist and pulling him on his feet and saw another teacher do the same to Tyler and soon they were dragged to the principal's office. He could hear the little redhead trying to explain what had happened but they were too far away. The only thing he saw before the door closed behind him was her, looking at him.

Sat down on one of the chair in his living room and arguing with his parents was not how Jace thought he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon. At first they had refused to believe him when he told them why he had got involved in a fight, until Isabelle and Alec, having witnessed the whole thing, even what had happened to the little girl before Jace intervened. They had sighed and like all the parents in the world, had told him that even if what he had done was brave and nice, violence was not the answer.

Then what was, thought Jace as he was pacing up and down in front of his house, kicking the ball that was rolling in front of him after every few steps. Normally, he didn't really like being outside for too long, but he wanted to walk and his room wasn't big enough. He was going to come up to his room when he saw a flash of red in the little playground running in the direction of the little playground four houses away.

Without thinking he ran toward it and was searching for her. The playground was really calm for once. Only another kid or two were playing, their mother's looking at them, following their every movements. He looked around the playground once more until he finally spotted her.

There she was, on a bench, in the middle of a new drawing. He went closer to her and slowly sat beside her. She didn't seem to notice him, which upset him a little.

"What are you drawing?", he asked.

She jumped and raised her green eyes. He had succeeded, she was out of her little world. For now anyway. She didn't answer, but asked a question instead.

"Why did you help me this morning?"

Oh. She had to ask the question he had no answer to. But he tried to do it anyway.

"I didn't want Tyler to keep annoying everyone. And...well you're always on you own. I think I don't want you to be."

It was true, he had never seen her try to talk to anyone. She looked sad too.

"It's Clary right? I heard the teacher say it earlier."

She barely nodded, and went back to her drawing.

"I'm Jace." She just nodded again.

He sighed but continued.

"What happened to your crayons anyway?", he asked, noticing that they were all broken.

"They are pastels! And the meanies broke them because they said it was my fault if Tyler was punished. My brother had given them to me and now they're all broken."

Hearing this, Jace felt angry again, and promised himself that he would go 'talk' to them tomorrow. But for now he decided to change the subject.

"Do you miss it? Where you were before. That's why you're always alone? You shouldn't you know. You got into trouble."

She looked at him in a strange way before saying:

"I don't know anyone. And I don't need anyone."

Jace didn't like that answer one bit. In a strange way he wanted her to need him.

"That's not what it looked like this morning."

She frowned. "Well maybe you're an exception."

Jace smiled wildly at that, proud of him.

"So you need me! Honestly, do you like being alone? Is that how things are where you lived before?"

He realized that this had been the wrong thing to say when he saw her eyes full of tears.

"I had my brother there," she said in a small voice "but he stays in California, so I'm alone."

Then Jace did something he never thought he'd do. He took her in his arms and whispered.

"You know what? You have me now. You're not alone anymore and you never will be because I'm here. I promise."

_SOOOOOOOO?_

_Tell us :)_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_By the way, everyone excited for the movie?_


	2. Best Birthday ever

Hey guys :) So here's another chapter for you! Sorry for the long wait but we didn't have much time lately but we'll try to go faster, promise!

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and all, you guys are the best! WE LOVE YOU 3_

_We hope you will like the chapter, please tell us everything! REVIEW :)_

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything._

_Oh and sorry if sometimes the characters look older than we say they are, it's just kind of difficult for us to realize what kind of vocabulary kids use in english considering the fact that we're French...Anyway sorry..._

_Enjoy :)_

Clary: 8

_**Jace : 9**_

_**Isabelle : 8**_

_**Alec : 10**_

_**Maia : 8**_

_**Jordan : 10**_

Chapter 2

"Clary, sweetie, are you coming to make the cake?"

At those words, the little redheaded girl leaped on her feet, and ran into the kitchen. Her mom had always banned her from the kitchen while she was cooking, saying it was too dangerous and she had complained and stomped her foot about it countless times but it hadn't worked. It never worked with her. Nothing ever did. Even the puppy dog eyes which worked every single time with Luke. Must be a mom thing.

But this time, _finally_, her mom had agreed to let her cook with her. After all she wasn't a little kid anymore. They were celebrating her eighth birthday today!

"Oh, no, not so fast there honey," Jocelyne exclaimed as Clary came jumping up and down, some of her red curls escaping fron her ponytail, "remind me again what are the rules I gave you?"

Clary sighed dramatically, and lowered her head before saying:

"Do not run, listen to everything you say, follow the recipe."

"Good," continued her mother, nodding. So first things first, we have to get the ingredients out. We don't have much time before all your friends arrive."

Jocelyne took out a big blue binder from the closest cupboard and put it down on the kitchen table before opening it. It was where she put all of her recipes -which she found everywhere she could- and she had a lot. She leafed through it for a moment and finally stopped at the right recipe.

"Okay honey, so you're going to read the ingredients to me and I will get them all right? Then we'll be able to start. We have to follow the recipe carefully."

Clary nodded quickly and climbed on a stool in order to be able to read the instructions. As she read the name of the recipe she couldn't help but let out an exciting gasp.

"A chocolate cake! Okay, so we need chocolate, butter, sugar, flour and eggs," Clary said.

After having melted the chocolate -not without eating some of it- and the butter, they added the flour and the sugar, then opened the eggs. Unfortunately Clary had destroyed it and some shells fell in the cake. Clary looked at her mother completely embarassed while Jocelyne tried to catch them, laughing and shaking her head softly, reassuring her. They were going to put the cake in the stove when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Mommy, the cake is not ready and they are already here, what are we going to do?" Clary stared at her mother, looking panicky. Jocelyn looked at her watch before saying.

"No it's all right, they are not supposed to come for another hour. It must be the neighbour again asking for more coffed. That one always come at the worst moment," she said in a disapproving tone. That was also a mom thing, Clary thought.

They heard Luke going to answer the door.

"Oh Hey! Is it time already? Come in, come in, she's in the kitchen."

Clary then heard a voice she knew as well as her own:

"I came a little early, before the others."

She smiled happily and kept fidgeting until her mom, understanding, said:

"Go. I'll finish."

Clary stood up and moved toward the door before stopping. She turned slowly, and hugged her mother's legs.

"Love you Mommy."

Before Jocelyn could utter a word she was already gone and running across the living room.

"Jace! You came!"

Jace watched her come toward him with a big smile while Luke, who was shaking his head softly and laughing to himself, went to join Jocelyn in the kitchen.

"Hey birthday girl! I would have come earlier bu—"

He had no chance to finish his sentence as Clary threw herself at him, her arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"I missed you."

He chuckled, placing his arms around her, holding her tight against him. They hadn't seen each other for almost all summer. Clary was at her brother's house in California for half of it and unfortunately for them, when she had come back, two weeks earlier, Jace and his family were still on vacations, in Paris.

Before the summer when they had talked about it, and realized they wouldn't be able to each other almost all summer, they had locked themselves in Jace's bedroom. They had laid on the ground, staring at his white walls. It was the exact oppposite of her room, which had always been colorful, the walls covered in drawings and photos. The first time he saw her bedroom, he had stared at it for what seemed like forever, as if he had never seen colors in his entire life. Upon his reaction, Clary had promised herself that she would do everything to put more colors in Jace's room, which was now half covered by her drawings.

"I missed you too," he finally said. "Like I started saying before you jumped on me, I would have come earlier but my Mom said I had to help them clean and empty the bags." He finished, as if he was apologizing.

"Boring," was however all Clary answered.

Jace opened his mouth, but before he coulod say anything, Clary's mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, Luke behind her.

"Hello Jace."

"Hi, Mrs Fray."

"Clary, Luke and I are going to put the last decorations up, so you could go upstairs before the others come. You can go to you room, you still have at least an hour."

Clary took Jace's hand in hers and pulled him along upstairs, running. They entered her room and Clary closed the door behind them before jumping on her bed. Her huge stuffed frog drooped to the floor. She had won it at a funfair with her brother. They had laughed a lot that day when they realized the stuffed animal was bigger than Clary. She sighed when she saw Jace looking at her newest drawings. Why did he always look at them when he was here? It was her mom who was opening an art gallery, not her. She tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him to sit beside her.

When they were both laying on her bed she told him how when she was in California her brother and her had stolen some bread and peanut butter from the kitchen to eat in their treehouse to escape their father. Valentine had changed too much and it was because of his lawyers that Jonathan wasn't living with them. Their stepmother had seen them but hadn't said anything. They had even added photos of them to their tree house and some of Clary's drawings.

"You'll come someday right? You'll come there with me? There is a small lake where we can swim you know. It will be funny."

Jace nodded. He had already met Jonathan. Twice. The first time was at Christmas and the second time was when Jonathan had come to New York for the holidays. He liked Clary's brother. He was a year older than him, but he was nice. He got along well with Alec too, maybe because they had the same age...

Jace then told her how his vacations in Paris had been. The Seine, The Louvre, the huge avenues, the Eiffel Tower...he told her everything. He also told how much they had laughed when the proud Isabelle had hidden behind Maryse's legs when a mime, with his white face, had approached her. She had then ran away and they had followed her the best they could before succeeding in calming her down.

And then they heard Jocelyn calling them.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..."_

The kids were all sitting around the huge wooden table, happily singing and clapping, with big smiles on their faces. Clary, was laughing, her cheeks red, not used to having all the attention focused on her. Seeing her embarassment, Jace sitting beside her, took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, opened her mouth, to thank him maybe, but closed it before a sound could escape her lips. She didn't have to say it out loud. He already knew. He always did. Even if they had only know each other for two years, he always knew what she was thinking. He could read her so easily, sometimes it scared him.

"Clary come on, blow out the candles!", complained Isabelle, after they had all finished singing the song. She crossed her arms and stared at Clary, hoping her intimidating glare would make Clary hurry up. Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and smiled at Clary as if it would make up for his sister's behaviour.

Clary just laughed and shook her head before bending over the table. She hesitated for a minute and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped again, but Jace suspected it was only because they were finally going to have cake.

While they all stuffed their faces with chocolate cake, and Clary proudly reminded everyone she had helped bake it, gifts were being passed on to her.

Jordan was the first of the group to give his and Alec's present to Clary, supposedly because it was the biggest. The wrapping looked like...Actually Jace didn't even know what it looked like, so there was no other way to know what the present was but to open it. He had tried to know what they had chosen for Clary but Alec and Jordan had been really secretive about it and had told Jace that he would know if he decided to buy it with them, but Jace wanted his present to Clary to be only _his._ Actually he hoped his present would be Clary's favorite which is why he was so curious about their gift.

Clary hastily tore the paper to discover...A small easel with her name carved into the wood. Clary took the two boys in her arms. Aline had gotten her writing paper with pens and stickers and envelopes. They were nice gifts but Jace decided to stay confident, mostly given the fact that Clary had already received beautiful writing paper from her brother so they could write to each other. Maia gave Clary her a rectangular package. A box maybe? It was actually a book to learn how to draw faces and bodies which she didn't know how to yet, so Clary looked really happy. Then Isabelle put herself in front of her bestfriend and looking proud of herself handed her her gift. There were two things: first a pretty little dress –Clary didn't like dresses much which annoyed Isabelle as well as Jocelyn- and something which Jace thought at first was a book but turned out to be a photo album, filled with photos of the two girls. Isabelle loved taking photos and often went to Clary's house, her arms full of different clothing and accessories and took a lot of photos. Under pretty much each photo Isabelle had written funny anecdotes, like the day when Isabelle had her head stuck in the swing at the play ground.

When Jace's turn came he gave her his gift. Clary took the wrapping paper off quickly and saw a blue wooden box with inside, little canvas, paint brushes and little paint pots. On the lid was written _'Happy Birthday Clary'_ and the date.

Clary stood up, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She then turned towards the others and took everyone in her arms, thanking them.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Oh noooooooooooo..." All of them were really disappointed to have to leave this early.

"Quick, hide! They can't find us or we'll have to come home!" screamed Isabelle to everybody.

They all hid, but when the parents all came in, looking tired after a long day, not wanting to fight to get their children home, Jocelyn entered the living room and reassured them.

"Don't worry," she said to them, "I've got it covered. Aline, Maia, I know you're behind the couch, Alec come out of the closet. Jordan I can see you under the table. Clary, Isabelle, behind the curtains? Really? And Jace...He's always the hardest to find...Oh right, in the chest."

Jace heard everybody stand up and groaned, saying they didn't want to go yet, but he stayed inside, unmoving, hoping his parents will let him here and go, at least for a little while longer. He heard his mom telling Alec and Isabelle to join their father in the car outside and then nothing. He waited a little while longer and slowly lifted the lid of the chest, which he almost let fall back on his fingers when he saw his mother standing in front of him waiting patiently for him to get out.

He opened his mouth before closing it again when he heard a small laugh coming from behind his mom. Clary had her hand against her mouth to keep herself from laughing again and was looking at him with sparkling gree eyes. He glared at her, trying to stay serious but the corners of his mouth lifted against his will. Clary stifled another laugh then, removing her hand from her face, stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head before looking at his mother once more, still standing in front of him.

"Jace, come on, get out of here,we really have to hurry. Your father and I have to bring you guys to your grandmother's house remember?"

She caught his arm and helped him stand up.

"I really don't want to go," he moaned, but got out of the chest anyway.

"I know," she said, exasperated, "you've already told us three times today and God knows how many times yersteday."

"But we just got home! We can't leave again!"

"I already explained it yersteday, it's only for the weekend. Your father and I have some important things to do for work and we don't have another solution."

Jace sighed and was going to try to find a new argument when Clary, who had moved closer to Jace, took his hand in hers and staring up at Maryse she said:

"But I have another solution!"

Jace and his mother looked at her, confused. Ignoring them, Clary continued:

"Well yes. Jace can stay here with us!"

Jocelyn and Maryse's eyes widened as Jace smiled. Clary looked only very proud of herself. Maryse leaned closer to Clary after recovering from her shock.

"Honey! It's really nice of you but we can't force Jace on you guys. And you know, your parents are busy enough without having to take care of two...," she turned towards Jace, "unruly kids."

"And sweetie," Jocelyn added, "you can't ask those kinds of things at the last moment. His grandmother is probably looking forward to seeing him, it's too late..."

Jace lowered his head but Clary who was determioned to spend the weekend with her bestfriend looked at the two mothers with puppy dog eyes, praying that this time it would work.

"But it's my birthday...Please please please...!"

Jace joined her and soon they were begging the two women until they finally accepted.

"Fine...," Jocelyn finally said.

"I'll call their grandmother to tell her to only excpect Alec and Isabelle, I'm sure she'll understand."

"But you have to promise you won't make me go crazy!"

"We promise!"

"Then all right, Jace can stay..."

"YAY!"

And the two kids jumped up and down in the house.

Jace and Clary were now sitting on the couch near the chimney, under a blanket, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and watching some cartoons on their favorite channel when someone knocked on the door. They turned their head towards the noise as Jocelyn dropped her paintbrush on the table and went to open the door. Jace heard before he saw his mother who had come to drop one of his bag filled with clothes. Clary shrugged and turned back towards the TV. Jace watched laugh for a second before he stood up and went to where his mother was standing to say goodbye. When he joined the two adults they were talking about the sleeping arrangements...Again.

"You're sure you don't mind keeping him?" asked his mom. He frowned and raised his gaze to Clary's mom who, to his relief, laughed.

"Not at all, don't worry. There's no problem."

"All right...You better behave Jace," she said to him, sending him a severe look, making sure he understood. He nodded and took his bag from his mother's hands befor setting it quickly at his feet.

"Well we'd better get going then. Robert and I have to be at the office in two hours and we still have to drop Alec and Isabelle at their grandmother's place. Thank you again Jocelyn. You can call us if there is a problem and we'll come pick him up."

Jocelyn smiled and opened the door while replying that she was sure everything was going to be all right. While they said goodbye Jace went outside for a second and waved at his dad who returned the gesture. He then smiled at his siblings but Aled ignored him and Isabelle glared at him and crossed her arms. Jace laughed and shook his head before coming back in, hugging his mother quickly, taking his bag and joined Clary on the couch again. He threw the bag on the floor and sat beside her. Clary smiled at him and took his hand. Without knowing why, every time she did that, his heart would beat faster, no matter what his friends said about how he should stay away from her because _'girls were weird'_.

"Jace?"

He turned towards his mother.

"I put it in your bag."

He raised his eyebrows before what she was talking about dawned on him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom."

She smiled back, waved one last time at him and closed the door behind her. He felt Clary tug at his sleeve.

"What?" he asked.

"What did she put in your bag?"

Jace laughed, "You'll see."

"Goodnight, and don't talk too much," said Jocelyn as she shut out the main light and closed the door. Clary's parents had put a matress next to Clary's bed and as soon as the door was closed, Jace jumped from it and went to his bag.

He took out a package which he hid behind his back when her looked at Clary.

"Is it the thing you wouldn't let me see before?" she asked.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I want to see! What is it, what is it?" she continued, half jumping on her bed.

"It's my real present actually... I didn't want the others to see it."

Clary got out from under the covers and told Jace to sit beside her. He then handed her a green package with a golden ribbon. Clary took it fron him really fast and opened it. When she saw what it was, she smiled wildly and hugged him tightly. When she finally pulled away, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said.

"Why are you crying?" I didn't want to make you cry..." Jace was lost. He didn't know if she was happy or not. She then lifted the pretty wooden box, with flowers everywhere which was full of pastels.

"It's the best gift! I'm crying because I'm happy."

Jace sighed in relief.

"You know...I thought of this gift because I didn't want to forget the day we became friends."

Clary hugged him again, and laying down on her bed with Jace beside her she said:

"I'll never forget it Jace. You'll always be my best friend."

They continue to talk for a while until they couldn't possibly stay awake anymore.

Clary was sure she heard Jace whisper "I will never let you go Clary." Before she fell asleep.

_Sooooooooooooooooo?_

_What do you think?_

_Do you want other chapters?_

_Have a nice weekend :)_


	3. Beach, Boys, Sun

Hey guys :)

_**So sorry for the long wait, we really are, but with school and everything, it was really complicated.**_

_**We really hope you will like the chapter, it's the biggest one we've ever written so far :)**_

_**Tell us everything :)**_

_**Reviews would make our day :)**_

_**Hope you all had an awesome Christmas day!**_

_**Disclaimer: We still don't own anything**_

_**R&R**_

Jace : 14

_**Clary : 13**_

_**Isabelle : 13**_

_**Jonathan : 15**_

_**Alec : 15**_

Chapter 3 : Beach, Boys, Sun

A sharp pain at her side startled Clary awake. She reluctantly opened her eyes before quickly closing them again to escape the bright light of the sun. Her head was leaning against the window of the car, her arms wrapped around herself. She was vaguely aware of the car moving slowly forward and of two voices arguing in front of her. She slightly moved, trying to make herself more comfortable and was starting to fall asleep again, the beginning of a dream starting to take her away when she felt the same sharp pain again.

She frowned and turned her head to the side to find Jace looking down at her, his famous smirk etched on his face, immensely amused.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him suspiciously. At that, his eyebrows raised and he looked at her innocently.

"Did you just elbow me?", she asked, hitting his shoulder.

His grin widened as he pretended she had hurt him

"Mmmmh...," he finally replied, looking up, as if in intense reflection, "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes before turning them back to the window, staring at the road. Alec and Isabelle were sitting in front of her, still arguing, this time about a video-game. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were in the front seats talking softly while Robert was driving. As for Jace and herself, they were at the back of the huge car, among all the bags. A low chuckle, followed by Izzy giggling, reminded Clary of the presence of her brother, sitting beside the car door. Isabelle had decided she liked him ever since she first saw him at the Christmas party last year. She didn't know wether Jonathan was aware of that fact, but didn't feel comfortable asking. She assumed the conversation would be really awkward.

Jonathan had arrived unexpectedly the week before and as Clary was to go with the Lightwoods on vacation to their beach house and didn't want to miss it, they had agreed to let him come along. So there they all were, on the road, waiting impatiently to arrive and looking forward to spending their vacations on the beach. They were going to be the best two weeks ever, Clary knew it. She closed her eyes again, thinking about all the awesome things they would be able to do there, until she felt Jace poking her in the ribs yet once again.

She turned toward him and opened her mouth, hesitating between yelling at him or laughing when she saw him, looking as bored as ever, his hair a complete mess (for once), staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm bored," he said, confirming her thoughts. She bit her lip, holding back a smile.

"So you woke me up," she said.

He ran a hand through his hair, a gest she was very familiar with and he leaned back in his seat, staring at her, apparently waiting for her to do something.

"Yep!", he replied and crossed his legs before adding, "now you can start entertaining me..."

"That's why you woke me up?" she huffed.

"Huh uh."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "You are such an asshat."

He smirked (again) and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him and hugging her. Shoot! She could never stay mad at him, even if she wanted to, which most likely was not the case.

He then bent his head and whispered in her ear, tightening his hold on her.

"You know you love me..."

She fought against the urge to smile and playfully pushed him. He laughed and leaned away but kept his arm around her.

"So," he said, taking one of her red curls and tugging on it gently, "now that you're finally awake, thanks to me, what can we do?"

Clary sighed, "I don't know...Maybe we could—", but before she could finish her sentence, Isabelle turned toward them.

"Hey, you're awake!"

At her words, Jonathan turned in his seat too and smiled at her.

"Hey sis! Finally stopped being lazy?", he exclaimed, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and stuck her tongue out at him. His grin widened and he sat back, looking out the window.

"Mom," Clary heard Alec say, "are we there yet?"

"We'll be there in half an hour or so, and if you could stop asking the same question every single minute, it'll be faster," replied Maryse, without even looking at her son.

"Finally," said Isabelle, a relieved look on her face. "I'm so excited! Beach, boys, sun! What else could we possibly ask for? It's gonna be so awesome. What do _you _think, _lovebirds_?" she asked, winking at Jace and Clary.

They ignored her. It wasn't the first time people had called them that, mistaking them for a couple.

Clary didn't really understand why. Couldn't a guy and a girl like each other, be close to each other without...you know?

She looked at Isabelle and let her eyes slowly move to her brother who was still looking out the window, now bobbing his head to whatever song was coming from his Ipod, before looking at Isabelle again, a threat clear in her eyes. Isabelle's smile dropped and her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, even if Jonathan couldn't hear anything.

Clary smiled innocently and shrugged. Izzy huffed and crossed her arms before letting herself fall back against her seat.

Clary shook her head. Isabelle could be so gullible sometimes. Did she really believe Clary would tell Jonathan about her little crush?

Jace laughed and brought Clary closer to him, kissing her cheek.

"That was mean," he laughed, "but damn, her face was so funny. I've taught you well!"

"But I didn't—", she started.

"—mean it," he finished for her. " I know, and I can't believe she actually bought it, but it still was hilarious."

"I hate you," she said without any conviction in her voice, and she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you," he told her, burying his face in her red curls.

XoXoOoXoX

Clary jumped on the bed, sighing happily, staring at the white ceiling. Jace and her, once the car had finally came to a stop, had leaped out of the car and ran to the front door, a huge black one, suiting extremely well the beautiful white house, quickly opening it –Jace had stolen the keys from his mother's purse- and without turning back and ignoring the others' angry voices had run into the house. The house had so many bedrooms and hallways, Clary doubted she would be able to find her room on her own even after a week. Thankfully for her, Jace already knew them by heart, after all his family had been going there for years. He had led her through many doors and took a lot of turns before stopping in front of a door. He had smiled at her and without taking his eyes away from her face had twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He had then held the door open, waiting for her to come in. As soon as she had stepped in she knew why Jace had chosen this particular room for her. He knew everything about her, they had been best-friends for years, he knew what she liked. The room was huge, colorful, a big bed in the center of it. From the picture window she could see the beach, colored in red and orange from the sundown. It was amazing. She had slowly turned towards Jace, who was staring at her, leaning against the wall. Tears were forming in her eyes and she had thrown herself in his arms. He had held her tightly against him, his cheek against her hair.

"Thank you," she had whispered, "you always know how to make me happy."

He had smiled, a genuine one this time, the one he barely showed to anyone but her.

"It's nothing."

So now there she was, laying on her bed, her bags half opened around her. Everyone's room was finally picked -Jace's was conveniently just across hers- and they all had free time before dinner. However they were banned from going to the beach today, supposedly because it was too late. Oh well, Clary thought, they had just arrived, there would be plenty of thime for that tomorrow. But Isabelle didn't see it that way apparently, even from where she was Clary could hear her whining.

She sighed before sitting up and looked at her bags. There were two actually. One was filled with clothes and shoes and all -the smaller one- while the other one was full of sketch books and pencils and paint. She looked around the room before standing up and grabbing her bags. She emptied the contents on her bed -only the one with the clothes, she would never do that to her sketch pads- before stuffing it all in a strange-looking closet next to her bed. As for her art material, she placed everything precautiously on and in the big wooden desk, making sure everything was perfect. Wow, Jace was rubbing off on her. That neat freak...

After everything was put away, she hid her bags under the bed and, taking one of her sketchpad and a pencil, she sat down on the bed.

She was halfway through a roughly made sketch when Jace came to find her for dinner.

XoXoOoXoX

"Okay, you have to admit it, that movie was weird."

"No it wasn't! I thought it was pretty cool. Funny even."

"Yeah, that must be because you're weird too."

"Excuse me?"

Jace laughed. She was so cute when she was mad. They were currently laying on Clary's bed, having finished watching a movie on Jace's laptop which he had received for his 14th birthday. As far as the both of them knew, everyone else was asleep. After all, it was two in the morning, but Jace and Clary couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep yet.

"Oh come on...you know you are...," he said to her, putting away his laptop.

"Yeah, well, I think you're just jealous you're not as awesome as am I," she replied smiling at him before she got under the covers.

"Now, now, baby, don't steal my lines will you?"

Jace could see Clary rolling her eyes from the corner of his eyes as he threw his head back and stretched. She said nothing though, and he thought that was an improvement. Usually, everytime he called her baby, she would get mad at him, saying she didn't want him to call her the same as he called his girlfriends. If only she knew...For him, baby was way too personal for one of his so called girlfriends. Clary was the only one he had ever called like that.

"Jace?"

"What?" he asked, turning toward her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep yet...Can you stay?"

He didn't answer her, he just shut off the lights, lifted the covers and got under, lying beside her. She moved closer to him until she was half on top of him, her head on his stomach and their legs tangled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Talk to me," Clary whispered.

Jace chuckled, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know...Just talk..."

Before he could come up with an idea, her head shot up and she stared at him. At least he thought she was looking at him. The room was so dark he could barely see her.

"I know," she said, "You never told me about all those music schools you applied for!"

Jace shook his head, amused, "Yes I did. And I told you I wouldn't know until next summer at last. If I do go to one of them it would be in a year..."

"Oh right...Well I'm sure they will all want you! Only stupid people wouldn't be able to see or hear how talented you are...," she said squeezing him and letting her head fall back to his chest.

She did it again, he thought. Clary had always had that capability to make him completely speechless. She would be the death of him, he was sure of that. He couldn't think about anything else but the way she held him, the pride in her voice, the way he felt about her. He always had strong feelings for her (friendly feelings, of course), always, but sometimes, he felt so happy it hurt. She was his best-friend, they told each other everything, they were each other's rocks.

He ran his hand through her hair and softly, he whispered, "I love you"

He felt her smile against him. She was almost asleep, her breathing evening out.

"I love you," she whispered back.

Ten minutes later, they were both asleep, still holding each other tightly, as though they would never let go.

XoXoOoXoX

"Clary wake up!" she heard Isabelle scream while banging on her bedroom door. She half opened her eyes, reaching to the other side of the bed, but only came across cold sheets. Jace was long gone. No matter how late he went to sleep he was always up at dawn.

"Clary?" she heard Isabelle call her again, "Okay, I'm coming in."

Clary heard her door open and slam against the wall. That was Izzy for you. Always so delicate.

"You do realize what time is it don't you? It's nine already and I want to go to the beach before lunchtime so if you could move your little ass out of bed, I would really appreciate it!"

Clary turned on her stomach and hid her head under her pillow. "Not everyone likes to wake up early Izzy," she groaned, "It's not my fault you're all crazy in this family."

Isabelle sighed and approached the bed. She climbed on it and snatched the pillow away from Clary's face.

"Okay Miss Lazy, I can see reason will not convince you, so what about some good old threat?"

Clary snorted, "Yeah right, you have nothing against me."

"Really," replied Izzy mischievously, "Because I'm pretty sure Jace did not sleep in his own bed last night..."

Clary lifted her head and looked at Isabelle suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, "I have my ways Clary..."

"You're evil," she replied, standing up, "get out of my room so I can change."

Isabelle smiled happily, reached the door and got out. She was going to close it when Clary called her.

"What?"

"All of this is between us right? I mean when you think about it, I have some things on you too and it would really be a shame, if Jonathan heard of them...," Clary told her, smirking.

Isabelle shook her head and without saying anything, she closed the door.

Clary laughed and moved to her closet. She put her swimming suit on, followed by grey sweat pants and an oversized black T-shirt. She was pretty sure it was Jace's. She liked stealing his clothes.

After putting her hair up in a messy bun she walked out of the room and suddenly stopped. How was she going to find the others? She considered calling out, never mind how stupid that would make her feel when she heard people laughing, so she decided to follow the voices.

After five minutes she finally found them, all sitting around the table in the kitchen. Well most of them. Robert and Maryse were nowhere to be seen.

As soon as she walked in everyone turned toward her.

Jace smirked at her, "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." She ignored that sentence and sat down on the seat next to him.

"Hey sis," Jonathan said, "did you sleep well?"

Before Clary could utter a word, Isabelle laughed, "Oh I'm sure she slept very well..."

Jonathan looked confused, while Clary and Jace were glaring at Isabelle.

"What do you mean Izzy?"

"Nothing, she meant nothing," said Clary really fast, "I slept just fine, the only worry I had was not being able to find the way out on my own, how did you manage?"

Luckily for Jace and Clary, Jonathan dropped it and just answered his sister's question. "I know right? This place is huge... Well Isabelle came to wake me up and then she waited until I was ready to show me the way."

Clary laughed, "Yeah I'm sure she did, right Izzy?", she said, staring right into Isabelle's eyes which widened.

"Okay, what's wrong with you two this morning?" said Jonathan, looking from Isabelle to his sister and back.

Jace laughed and put his arm around Clary's shoulder, "Nothing Jonathan, don't worry they're always like that!"

"Whatever," said Izzy, "I'm going to get ready, everyone better be ready in half an hour." After that she got up and went out of the room.

"Okay then...," said Jonathan still not convinced, "I'll go get ready too then...". He stood up and ruffled Clary's hair before getting out.

Jace and Clary turned toward Alec, who hadn't said a word, his nose in a book. He must have felt he was being watched because he lifted his head up and looked at them. Only then did he seem to realize that almost everyone had left the room. "Fine, I'll go too..." he grabbed his book, a toast from the table and left.

Clary sighed and took a toast too, which she began to eat slowly.

"So? Excited to go to the beach this morning?" asked Jace, stealing her toast and taking a huge bite of it before giving it back to her.

"Yeah! Aren't you?", she asked.

"Sure am. Lots of girls in bikinis, what more could I ask for?" he said laughing.

"Pig," she said quietly, but loudly enough so that he would hear.

"No, I'm a teenage boy, baby."

"Fine, then all teenage boys are pigs," she replied simply.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, if we're late Isabelle is going to kill us."

"But I'm not finished! And I'm already wearing my swim suit...", she said.

He grabbed her hand anyway, and with his other hand he took a toast and put it in her mouth before leading her to the door, where everyone was waiting for them.

XoXoOoXoX

Ouch!

Izzy was officially crazy. Jace stared at the blood on his arm. His sister had claws which she sharpened precautiously with her pink nail file. Seriously, she could not be human.

Okay he had to admit that he had been the one to start the all thing, it _was _his fault. Just to tease her, he had brought her with him underwater and after having recovered from her "drowning", she had followed him on the beach and attacked him.

He was getting ready to jump on her when he had felt hands grabbing his arms. Alec was preventing him from moving and Jonathan was doing the same with Isabelle. They let go once they had decided they were calm enough. Then Jonathan walked away to where Clary was laying on her own and Izzy, being the diva she was, went sulking on the pier. She would never change.

Suddenly a voice startled him. "We should go get her. If you don't apologize, she's capable of staying there for days. Not that it would really bother me. As long as she's away she can't ask me to go shopping with her, but I don't think the parents would like that quite so much..."

Poor Alec. Izzy was always torturing him. Our parents never wanted her to go shopping alone. But not because they were afraid something would happen to her, oh no, but because they feared for the well-being of their credit cards! So each time, they asked one of the boys to go with her, to be sure she didn't use all the money. Jace always managed to escape from this duty, saying he had promised Clary to help her with her math homework, so, most of the time, it was Alec who ended up stuck with her for hours.

He was going to answer when he heard someone scream.

Clary!

He turned around quickly, and saw her sitting up in the water, in her black one-piece swimming suit, dripping wet from head to toes and coughing. She had sand all over her,even in her hair, sticking to her skin, her pale legs, her thighs...

Mmmh...What the _hell _was he thinking about?

He shook his head, and saw Clary screaming at Jonathan who suddenly ran toward her. She turned to run the other way but he caught her around the waist and threw her in the water. Her head popped out of it and she stood up shakily and yelled at her brother again, pointing her finger at him. But even from where he was he could hear that she was doing her best not to laugh.

He heard Alec call him. He was waiting for him to go get Izzy.

After long negociations, he finally convinced his sister to come back with them on the beach. And since his apology wasn't enough to convince her, they made a deal. He was supposed to come with her on her '_shopping afternoons_' until the end of summer...

This decision obviously made Alec really happy since he couldn't stop grinning.

When the three of them came back on the beach, there was a group of teenagers who had sat down next to their towels and were talking to their friends.

There were two girls, staring at Jonathan, and another girl with two boys who were talking to Clary.

Jace joined them and learned a few things about them...

He learned that they were approximatively their age and that they were living close to where they were, here on Fire Island, but in the town of Saltaire whereas their house was in Kismet. Apparently, they usually went to the beach in Saltaire but there were too many people so they came here.

The boys and the little girl who were talking to Clary were coming from New Jersey. The tall athletic guy, with his black hair and black eyes, was Brian and he was with his little sister, Sophie. They looked exactly alike. And the other guy, sitting next to Clary, was Brian's best friend, Paul. He also was Brian's neighbor in New Jersey, and his parents had bought the beach house next to Paul's so the two families could spend their vacations together. Paul was shorter than Brian, with hazel eyes and brown hair.

Jace didn't like him. Okay, he was nice...and funny. Too funny actually. He kept making Clary laugh, and it was getting on his nerves.

The two girls, drooling over Jonathan, lived in Connecticut and were cousins. A blond girl with blue eyes, called Samantha and a tall brunette with green eyes called Alexandra (or Alex).

They would have stayed there longer to talk, but their parents were waiting for them. But they were all supposed to meet each other on the beach again this afternoon.

Lunch was a torture. Jonathan kept talking about Samantha, the blond one, saying she was very nice and then winked at Jace while telling him that her cousin, seemed _nice_ too. Isabelle glared at them, getting angrier at each word Clary's brother was saying and went on about Brian, watching Jonathan's reaction. Alec was talking to his parents about the little Sophie and her karate lessons.

But the worst thing for Jace was that the only thing Clary could talk about was _Paul_. Paul this and Paul that. "Oh it's wonderful, Paul draws too! We'll show each other our drawings!"

Yeah wonderful!

Jace shook his head, trying to forget about the excitment in her eyes everytime she mentioned him and tried to pay attention to what Alec and Jonathan were talking about. They were waiting for the girls to be ready, since they were going to meet _Paul_ and all...

He was going to tell them to hurry up when he heard screams...

"What the hell Izzy? It was a new one, why did you do that?"

"I told you, there was a hole!"

"Of course there is a hole, you just cut it with cisors!"

"There we go again. I did you a favour, and no thank you..."

"Izzy, you cut my bathing suit, which I bought just before coming here and you thought I was going to thank you? Are you crazy?"

They stopped screaming, so the boys didn't hear the rest. Half an hour later, since Izzy had decided now was a good time to paint her nails and put on waterproof mascara, they were finally ready to go. Isabelle joined the boys, wearing a red dress, looking proud of herself and took Alec's arms, pulling him after her. Clary then went out of the house, scowling. She was wearing a white dress, which belonged to Izzy and so was looking huge on her, and made her pale skin and red hair stand out even more. She told Jace she was now wearing a green swim suit, which left her back bare and apparently made her eyes even greener. Izzy had brought it with her, knowing Clary would have picked out a _boring_ one. She then showed him, lifting her dress before letting it fall back down. His eyes widened.

"See? Don't you think it looks stupid on me?" she asked him.

Since he wasn't talking, and was starting to feel weird, he shook his head and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah so Izzy bothered you again? Don't worry. You know what as soon as we can, I'm buying you an ice-cream! Your favorite...Deal?"

She relaxed a little and even smiled.

Once they arrived at the beach they all jumped in the water, waiting for the others. They arrived shortly after them, and Clary ran out to show Paul her drawings. Having nothing better to do, Jace asked Alex if she wanted to go talk.

She looked like she thought her hip hop classes interested Jace, when he was actually listening to everything Clary and Paul were saying to each other. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. Paul was telling Clary how a new guy in his class had asked "What's that?", while pointing to a palette. They laughed together as Clary put on sun lotion on her arms and then...

Jace's eyes widened when he saw Clary lie down on her stomach and give Paul the bottle of sun lotion and pushed her hair out of the way. He watched as the little prick put the lotion on her and seemed to actually like it.

Jace was going to jump on him and punch him when Alex called him. She had laid down too and took off the top of her swim suit. She pointed at the bottle of lotion next to her and he understood what she wanted. He agreed, without taking his eyes away from Clary and the little ass...

And after that, Alex refused to leave his side all afternoon while he thought about all the ways he could hurt Paul...

XoXoOoXoX

_**A week and a half later**_

Jace was going to kill him...

It was inevitable, he thought as he stared at Clary and Paul, sitting really close to each other, across from him. They were laughing quietly, probably at something Paul said.

Of course, Paul is _so funny_!

Apart from his want to murder the guy, Jace was pretty confused. Ever since he had first met Paul or more likely, ever since _Clary_ had met Paul, he was feeling weird. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, threatening to pop at any moment. But why was he feeling that way? Sure he had always been protective of her, it was just the way he was. But never had he ever wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt Paul. He just didn't know why. He had tried to talk about it with Alec, to see if it was just him that didn't trust the guy. But the only thing that Alec did was laugh. And then he shook his head at him, a smile still on his lips and said, "Damn dude...Even I could feel this coming from a mile away!", and then he had left, still laughing to himself...

Really helpful...

Clary laughed again, and Jace tightened his fists under the table.

Not only did he have to put up with the little bastard every single afternoon, he also had to see him on the evening too!

All the parents, knowing that their children spent every moment together on the beach, had decided to all have dinner together this evening. At the Lightwood's beach house...No matter how much Jace had begged his mother to tell everyone he was sick, she had glared at him and told him that he had better be there. He couldn't wait for this vacation to be over. Only four more days to go!

But for now there he was, stuck between Alex and Jonathan, having to watch Paul all over _his_ bestfriend. He caught Alec smiling at him and then he mouthed something to him. Jace took a moment to figure out what it was, and when he did he glared at Alec who smiled again and kept on talking to little Sophie, who was sitting just beside him, at the end of the table.

Jealous.

_Jealous? Hell no!_

He was definitely not jealous. How could he be? She was his friend, just his friend, right ? He had no right to be jealous. He was just pissed. Pissed because she was spending less time with him than she used to, and looked at Paul with happiness and admiration, that's all. He was pissed because Paul seemed to like her a lot, and wouldn't stop touching her. Innocent gestures, mind you, but still. Jace wanted to rip his hands off and scare him off so bad he would never come near her ever again. He was pissed because she seemed so relaxed with Paul, he felt he was losing her.

_Crap, he was jealous..._

He couldn't believe he—

"Jace?" he heard the nasal voice of Alex call him. She was so clingy. Honestly, he had spent one afternoon with her and now she wouldn't leave him alone.

"What?" he replied, letting some of his annoyance creep into his voice. If she heard it, she didn't show it and just continued to smile sweetly at him.

"Do you think we could go take a walk after dinner? Just the two of us?"

He groaned and told her he was busy after dinner. She looked disappointed and a little hurt, but he didn't really care. It was not his fault she couldn't see he was not interested. He turned toward Jonathan who had just elbowed him. Jace looked at him and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Jonathan to say something. He looked confused.

"Why did you say no to Alex?"

Jace merely shrugged.

"Come on man she seems to like you, are you crazy ?"

"No, I don't care that's all. Why would I spend time with her when I can't even stand the sound of her voice?" Jace whispered, aware of the fact that Alex was still sitting next to him.

"Okay, you really are crazy..."

"Well you're blind," said Jace, "Which is worst?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think I'm crazy because I don't want to make Alex think I like her, which would hurt her when she would realize the truth, whereas you're so blind that you can't even see that your behaviour is hurting somone else!" Jace said, raising his voice at the end of the sentence. He was then suddenly aware of the silence around the huge white wooden table. Everyone was staring at them. Even the parents, who were all sitting together, looked at him curiously. His eyes moved toward Izzy who seemed to have understood what he was talking about and sent him a threatening look while crossing her arms. He winced when he realized he had almost told Jonathan his sister's secret.

"What is it Jace?" asked his mother from the other end of the table, where she was sitting next to Robert, her hand in his.

"Nothing," he replied quietly, "never mind."

His parents looked suspiciously at him one more time and started talking with Brian and Sophie's parents.

Jace sighed and looked over at Clary, who had gone back to talking to Paul. He caught Isabelle's gaze and they shared a small smile. After all, he thought, they were in the same situation. No, no they were not, he reminded himself. Isabelle was _in love_ with Jonathan (at least that's what she said). Not the same right? Clary is your best friend, he said to himself, repeating it over and over again.

Best friend.

_Best friend!_

He saw Isabelle narrow her eyes at Jonathan and Jace followed her gaze. Jonathan was beside Samantha and was whispering something in her ear while she giggled. He looked at Izzy again, who now had a hurt look on her face. But it disappeared quickly and she looked determined. She then turned toward Brian, sitting on her right and started talking to him, flirting shamelessly.

Oh God, he thought. This would not end well...

He looked at Alec who was shaking his head at his sister, looking shocked, as if he had never imagined his sister acting like this. Jace was shocked too, but knew it would have happened sooner or later. Everybody could see she liked Jonathan (except Jonathan of course) and he knew she would do anything to make him notice her, even trying to make him jealous. What was too bad though, was that this Brian guy seemed really nice, much more than Paul.

_Damn it!_

He had to stop thinking about him and Clary, or he could really try to hurt him...

But as soon as he had said it to himself, his eyes went back to Clary, almost against his will. She was laughing again (Was she doing it on purpose now?), and so was Paul. He was smiling down at her and then slowly reached out and ran his hand through her hair. And she blushed. Seeing that Paul chuckled and kissed her cheek. Who the hell did he think he was?

Okay, Jace was going to explode and Paul was going to get very _very_ hurt. Or so he hoped anyway.

Alec was looking at him with worry, he could feel it, but stubbornly chose to ignore him. He was fine. It was Paul who wasn't going to be if he won't stop touching her.

But of course that didn't happen. He just kept playing with her hair and Clary kept on blushing.

After another few minutes of watching Paul flirt with Clary, he couldn't hold back anymore. So he glared at Paul and Clary and snapped at them, "Are you guys fine here or do you want us to show you where the bedroom is?"

Jace had spoken quietly enough so that the parents, still engrossed in what surely was a deeply fascinating conversation didn't hear, but all the others did. Alec muttered "Oh no" while putting his head between his hands.

"I'm sorry?" answered Paul, raising his eyebrows.

"Jace what are you doing?" asked Clary. She looked as if she couldn't believe how rude he was acting.

"Yeah, you're right Clary, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry," he started to say, not the least bit sorry, and when Paul started smiling, obviously believing his fake apology he continued, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you on the table in front of everyone, no matter how young you are." This time he had said it loud enough, for everyone to hear. The adults gasped.

"Jace, what the hell?" said Jonathan.

Jace ignored him. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't stop himself. Paul's smile had dropped and he looked shocked.

Clary, on the other hand, was furious.

"Jace, are you out of your mind? Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that. Are you stupid? If you only talk to say those kind of things, then keep them to yourself and shut up!"

Jace froze. She had never spoken so harshly to him, they hardly ever fought. But, right now, in her eyes, he could see her anger and humilation. And it hurt. He was sure everyone could feel the tension between them.

He closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He still felt angry and hurt, but he couldn't move. Nobody was talking, and yet he couldn't think, his heart beating so fast he thought everyone could hear it. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jonathan look back and forth between his sister and him. Then Jace looked up and his and Clary's gaze met. He could see tears in her eyes and it broke him. He couldn't stay there anymore. He stood up quickly, startling everyone, and with one last look in Clary's direction, he turned around and walked.

With each step he took he walked faster. At the time he reached the beach he was running, running as if he would never stop, as if it was the only thing that would keep him from breaking down. All the anger, all the resentment he had felt toward Paul seemed to pour out of him as he ran.

When, finally out of breath, he sat down on the sand, he was feeling...nothing...

He was empty.

XoXoOoXoX

Angry.

That's how she was feeling as she watched Jace walk away. She stared at his back until he disappeared in the dark. She sighed.

Nobody was talking. Or moving for that matter, as if even the slightest noise would create a fight.

The parents were sitting there awkwardly, clearly lost, not knowing what to make of the situation. Robert and Maryse were staring at each other, having some kind of silent conversation. Robert shrugged and looked down at his plate.

Clary lowered her head. Her hands were pale, but then, they always were. And they were shaking. She tightened them into fists, willing herself not to be weak in front of everybody.

She raised her head when she felt eyes on her. It was Jonathan and she could see a question in his eyes. _What was that about?_

She didn't know. Well she could see that Jace didn't like Paul, that much was obvious. But what she didn't get was why. He didn't know him, nor had he really tried to get to know him. Ever since they had met him and his friends, Jace had been avoiding them. Avoiding her, actually. Even on the nights, he did everything he could not to be with her alone. And it hurt. A lot. Not talking to him, or be close to him hurt. What he had said to her tonight had been the first sentence he had said to her in a week...

She thought it was stupid. Paul was really nice and funny and so sweet. They had a lot in common, shared the same interests. He told her lots of awesome stories about him, about his friends and family. And he hadn't done anything bad. He was just nice to everyone around him. So what was Jace's problem? And what had _she_ done, for him to be so angry?

She closed her eyes, thinking that maybe it hadn't happened. Jace hadn't said those offensive things and she had not yelled at him. In her mind he deserved it but still no matter how much she was angry at him, she couldn't help but feel guilty and she hated it. She had a right to be angry. But still, there she was, hoping everything had just been a dream.

Maybe if—

"Why was the blond boy mad?" Sophie's quiet voice startled everyone. She had her head cocked to one side, some strands of her black hair falling in front of her eyes. She was looking questionably up at Alec, unaware of the silence. Alec shrugged, "I don't know Soph," but as he said it, he was staring at Clary. And it was enough to anger her further.

She glared at him and stood up quickly. She made her way to the beach, ignoring her brother and Izzy's voices that were calling after her.

She slowed down once she reached it and took off her shoes. Taking them in one hand, she started walking again along the shore. She took a deep breath. She didn't know why, but ever since they arrived here, the sea had always been able to calm her. It made her feel peaceful.

"Clary!" without turning around, she knew who it was. Her brother's voice and his footsteps were becoming louder and louder as he approached. She felt his hand grab her arm, stopping her.

"Will you look at me?"

She stubbornly turned her head the other way when he placed himself just in front of her.

"Okay, really mature Clary..."

He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. He looked worried and a part of her secretely liked that he cared about her. When her mom and her had moved thousands of miles away from him, she had had this fear that he would forhet all about her, that they would lose what they had. She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. She knew what he wanted to talk about, but she wasn't sure she could even say his name without screaming in frustration or bursting into tears.

Jonathan's eyes softened and he took her hand. "You know you'll have to talk things through with him, right?"

"I know...," she answered and cursed internally when her voice came out uneven.

"What happened between the two of you?"

She shrugged. In a way she _really_ didn't understand, but then she started to wonder if—

"You really have no idea?" he continued, "It seems like—"

But she cut him off, replying angrily.

"Yes, I really don't know, but if you think you're so smart, then why don't you figure it out and enlighten me?"

He rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed, and brought her closer to him.

"Okay, I suggest you calm down first."

"I don't want to calm down, I want to know what the hell is going on," she snapped at him.

He put up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Hey, don't take it out on me, _I_ didn't do anything to you!"

Not to me you didn't, but that doesn't mean you're not hurting someone, she thought.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

Clary started walking again and Jonathan followed her, his arm now around her shoulder/

"Are you okay?" after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess," she replied.

"Okay so you're really not."

She slapped his shoulder and he laughed, "You're so easy to read Clary."

"I am not!" she exclaimed indignantly. "What makes you say that, you don't—"

She abruptly stopped and Jonathan almost bumped into her.

_He_ was there, laying on the sand, staring up at the sky. From the corner of her eye, she saw her brother follow her gaze and frown. He then slid his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand.

She closed her eyes and squeezed back. When she decided to open them again, he had not moved, but she knew that he knew they were there as his body was tensed. But he didn't turn toward them.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to him and try to understand what had happened, why he acted the way he had. But on the other hand she wanted to go the opposite way and hide under her bed, no matter how weak and immature that would made her look like. Hesitation was still running through her when she felt her brother's hand on the small of her back, urging her forward. She looked back, and Jonathan offered her a small smile. "Go". She nodded, fear growing inside her, which was ridiculous. Jace was her friend. Her best friend. So why was she so scared? She wasn't going to lose him over one stupid fight. Okay practically their first fight, at least the first important one. But it doesn't mean it will damage their relationship, right? Because she couldn't take it, she knew she couldn't. He meant more to her than anyone else. She shook her head. Everything will be alright. She hadn't realized she had started walking until she was just in font of him. Jace. He was laying, staring at the sky. Neither of them moved, barely breathing. Things had never been awkward between them. They had always been able to tell each other anything. Finally when she felt she couldn't take the silence between them anymore, Jace raised his hand and their gazes met. She took it, almost without thinking about it, intertwining their fingers. She laid next to him, their shoulders touching, but still no one said a word. The sand was warm under them, even if the temperature had dropped considerably since the sun had set.

"I'm sorry." Jace's voice was only a whisper. He squeezed her hand. She turned her head toward him and realized that he had done the same, their faces only inches apart. He looked apologetic. She realized then, that none of the anger she had previously felt remained. As if only seeing him calmed her down. "I'm really sorry Clary." And she believed him. Of course she did. She just didn't understand why.

"I know"

He didn't say anything. His eyes were searching hers, maybe wondering what she was really feeling. She moved closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. His arm went around her, hugging her sideways.

"Jace?", she whispered against him. He shivered and held her tighter.

"Yes?"

"Will you just tell me one thing?"she asked.

He sighed. "I don't think you really want to hear the answer, Clary."

Trust him to know what she wanted to ask without her actually having to ask it. She raised her head, pulled her hand out of his and glared down at him.

"Try me!"

Jace looked back at the sky and let out a long sigh. He said nothing for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath. He spoke slowly and calmly, as if he didn't quite know what to say which, coming from Jace, was a huge shock.

"I don't like him. Since the first day. In a way, it would have been easier if he had acted badly towards you. I would have had a real reason to hate him. But he...he's a great guy! He's nice, maybe one of the nicest guy I've met, and he's funny, generous, responsible and caring..." Jace stopped mid-sentence and he seemed to hesitate. But he finally added looking annoyed, "good-looking even."

Clary's jaw dropped. Jace, the beautiful Jace was doubting his own looks? Was it going to start snowing? In August?

"Well not as good-looking as I am, of course, but not bad."

Okayn she was relieved. Jace was still Jace, and still vain. And Clary was still lost, trying to understand where he was going with his monologue.

"All right," she said, "you understood that I was wondering why you were always angry with Paul, but that's not really a reason you gave me here Jace."

Jace sat up, and she followed. But he was looking the other way, so she couldn't see his face. He waited again before muttering, "I'm jealous."

"What?"

"I'm jealous of Paul!"

"Oh, then I had heard what you said. Could you say it just once more so I could record it? Isabelle and Alec will never believe me otherwise."

He smiled faintly but didn't answer.

"And could you explain to me why the Oh So Beautiful Jace could possibly be jealous?"

"Oh come on, I'm not as conceited as you apparently think. And anyway, it's not so much jealousy as it it...fear I guess..."

"You know, it doesn't change that much...fear _and_ jealousy are both feelings that are foreign to you..."

"Stop it Clary, I'm serious. The thing is I'm scared of losing you! From the moment I saw you crying on the bench in the park I have been scared of losing you, scared of you leaving me. And I _promised _ I would never let you go, that you would never be alone anymore. But I'm the only one who actually promised that."

Clary froze at his words. She was shocked by the violence with which he just spoke and by how hurt he looked. He was shaking, his arms on his knees, and now staring at the sand.

She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head and it made Jace look up, confused.  
"You...", she started, "Wow, you..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, his accusations running in her mind. How could he say something like that? How could he be so stupid?  
"You've got to be kidding me," she finally said.  
His eyebrows raised and he looked even more lost, "I'm sorry?" he asked in a low voice.  
She put her hands in her hair, still shaking it.  
"I can't believe you said that..."  
"I..."  
"I mean", she went on, ignoring his attempt to speak, "I thought you trusted me..."  
"I do," he said, trying to grab her hand, "But Clary..."  
"I thought you knew how much you meant to me..."  
He closed his eyes, "Clary...I..."  
She felt tears form in her eyes and wiped them. That was why he had been ignoring her all this time? Why he had been acting so weird?  
"Don't cry," she suddenly felt him whisper.

She looked up, he was much closer now and his eyes were opened again. He took her head in his hand and their foreheads touched. He was tugging strands of her hair gently. And she couldn't stop herself anymore. She threw her arms behind his neck and crushed him against her, hugging him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back, one of his hand behind her neck and the other now wrapped around her waist.  
"I...I can't lose you Jace, I really can't..."  
"Shhh..." he whispered against her ear. "I know...I'm sorry I acted the way I did and...I shouldn't have doubted you. I know you and..." he didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he wanted to say.  
She slightly turned her head to the right and kissed his cheek. "I can't ever let you go either Jace. Remember that."

15


End file.
